


Cookieconnections

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cookies, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: Stefan wird von seiner Freundin zu einer Party geschleift, auf die er so gar keine Lust hat. Als sie ihn dort auch noch einfach links liegen lässt, findet er etwas anderes, um seine Laune zu heben.





	Cookieconnections

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist die erste von vielen kleinen Geschichten, die beim NaNoWriMo 2018 entstanden sind. Nur eine Kleinigkeit für Zwischendurch. Doch seid gewarnt: die Geschichte kann Heißhunger und Fressattacken hervorrufen und ist deshalb nicht auf nüchternen Magen zu empfehlen ;-)  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

„Ich bin mal eben die anderen begrüßen, bis gleich.“ Ein Kuss auf die Lippen, flüchtig, mit den Gedanken schon wo anders, und schon war Kira zwischen den anderen Partygästen verschwunden. Stefan blinzelte. Wie jetzt? Seine Freundin redete Stunden lang auf ihn ein, um ihn zu überreden, und schleifte ihn extra hierher, obwohl er so gar keinen Bock auf Party gehabt hatte, und dann ließ sie ihn bereits nach den ersten fünf Minuten alleine stehen? Überraschend kam das nicht, denn es war nicht das erste Mal, dass es so lief. Doch gerade heute hätte er gut und gerne darauf verzichten können.  
Stefan seufzte, schlängelte sich durch die Umherstehenden, um sich ein Bier zu besorgen, und sah sich dabei ein wenig um. Er wusste nicht einmal, wer der Gastgeber war oder was der Anlass für die Party sein mochte. Geburtstag? Einfach nur so? Er nickte dem ein oder anderen zu, wenn ihm ein Gesicht bekannt vorkam, doch Gespräche konnte er vorerst umgehen.

Als er endlich ein Getränk in der Hand hatte, begann er langsam sich zu entspannen. Ziellos wanderte er weiter durch die Räume. Es war ein großes Haus und sah verdächtig nach reichen Eltern aus. Die waren mit Sicherheit gerade nicht da. Nicht bei den vielen Studenten, die hier unterwegs waren.

Stefan liebte Partys und hätte sich normalerweise auch voll ins Gewühl gestürzt, doch die Woche war anstrengend gewesen. Lernen für Tests, ein bevorstehender Abgabetermin und Extraschichten bei seinem Nebenjob hatten sich zu einem kaum zu bewältigenden Arbeitspensum bei viel zu wenig Schlaf summiert. Er war einfach körperlich müde und sein Kopf schwirrte vor Gedanken. Ein ruhiger Abend auf dem Sofa wäre ihm da wirklich lieber gewesen, den nächsten Tag würde er wahrscheinlich komplett verpennen.  
Kira hatte für seinen Stress nur gar kein Verständnis gehabt. Alleine loszuziehen war für sie aus irgendeinem Grund nicht in Frage gekommen. Stefan seufzte erneut. Na ja, ein oder zwei Stunden würde er es auf der Party schon aushalten und dann konnte er sich ja immer noch wieder verziehen. So wie es aussah, würde Kira ihn kaum vermissen.

Er sah ihren auffälligen blonden Pferdeschwanz zwei-dreimal zwischen all den anderen Köpfen, doch nie lang genug, um sich zu ihr durchzuschlagen.  
Was war das eigentlich zwischen ihnen? Sie waren in einer Beziehung, doch so wirklich zufrieden war er damit nicht. Er fragte sich das nicht zum ersten Mal, also waren die Gedanken kein bloßes Resultat seiner Müdigkeit. Bisher war er da auch noch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wanderte zur Einrichtung des Hauses. Die Räume waren großzügig und bei Tage sicherlich lichtdurchflutet. Die Möbel waren schlicht und stilvoll, nicht überladen kitschig, wie er das auch schon erlebt hatte. Viel Geld bedeutete nicht zwangsläufig auch guter Geschmack. Eine weite Treppe im Eingangsbereich führte in den ersten Stock, wo es auch einige Partygäste hin verschlagen hatte, doch hier ging es ruhiger zu. Der Weg in die zweite Etage war durch ein buntes Sperrband markiert. Das waren dann wohl die wirklich privaten Bereiche. Die Musik drang etwas gedämpfter hier hoch und durch offene Türen konnte Stefan vereinzelt Leute sehen, die zusammensaßen, sich unterhielten oder knutschten. Die Tür zum Bad war leicht zu erkennen, durch die Wartenden, die sich davor versammelt hatten. Es gab nur eine weitere geschlossene Tür und es war nur natürlich, dass Stefans gelangweilte Neugier ihn dazu überredete, herauszufinden, was sich dahinter verbergen mochte. Im Zweifelsfall nur ein weiteres Schlafzimmer mit einem knutschenden Pärchen.

Unbeachtet probierte er die Türklinke, und schlüpfte dann in den dunklen Raum dahinter. Die Tür dämpfte die Geräusche der Party zu einem dumpfen Rauschen im Hintergrund, während seine Augen sich an das wenige Licht anpassten. Die Gartenbeleuchtung drang schwach durch die Fenster und ließ nur Silhouetten erkennen. Er schien tatsächlich allein zu sein.  
Stefan fand den Lichtschalter und blinzelte, als er sich an das warme Licht gewöhnte. Er stand in einer kleinen Bibliothek. Wo der Rest des Hauses absolut modern eingerichtet war, quoll dieser Raum vor Regalen mit Büchern nur so über. Es sah aus wie in einem Arbeitszimmer aus dem 19. Jahrhundert inklusive eines wirklich schweren massiven Schreibtisches mit verschlungener Tischlampe und altmodischem Schreibset. Nur ein einzelnes, säuberlich aufgerolltes Netzteil ließ auf eine moderne Nutzung schließen.  
In einer Ecke stand ein bequemer Ledersessel mit einem Beistelltisch und einer kleinen Leselampe. Alles in dunklem Holz. Eilig ging er zu den Fenstern und zog die schweren Vorhänge zu, die es sonst auch nirgends im Haus gab. Stefan war sich sicher, dass er hier nicht sein durfte und wenn er sich in Ruhe umschauen wollte, dann sollte ihn besser keiner bemerken.

Gedankenverloren nippte er an seiner Bierflasche und begann die Buchtitel im nächstgelegenen Regal zu überfliegen. Es sah aus wie in einem Antiquariat. Waren die Bücher überhaupt gelesen worden, oder waren sie nur zur Deko hier? Zwischen Namen wie Shakespeare, Hemingway, Schiller und Brecht tummelten sich Namen, die er noch nie gehört hatte, geschweige denn aussprechen konnte. Er traute sich kaum die Bücher zu berühren.  
In einem anderen Regal fanden sich wissenschaftliche Abhandlungen zu den verschiedensten Themen und ein weiteres Regal war gefüllt mit Bildbänden, die so schwer schienen, dass sich die Regalböden darunter durchbogen.

In einer weiteren Ecke fanden sich Romane verschiedenster Genre.

Stefan schätzte, dass er ein ganzes Leben brauchen würde, um alles zu lesen, wenn man ihn nur ließe.

Ein Geräusch vor der Tür ließ ihn aufschrecken, doch niemand kam herein. Wieder meldete sich eine innere Stimme, dass er sicherlich nicht hier sein durfte, doch die Party hatte keinerlei Reiz für ihn. Er entdeckte ein recht neu wirkendes Buch über Astronomie und brachte sein Gewissen zum Schweigen. Mehr als rauswerfen konnten sie ihn nicht, da konnte er diese einmalige Gelegenheit auch ausnutzen. Ein wenig nervös wischte er seine Hände an seinen Jeans ab. Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass seine Bierflasche nicht mehr feucht von Kondenswasser war, stellte er sie auf den Beistelltisch. Dann holte er sich das Astronomiebuch, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Er machte es sich in dem Ledersessel bequem und versank vollkommen in dem Buch.

Erst das geräuschvolle Öffnen und Schließen der Zimmertür ließ ihn aufschrecken, doch der Neuankömmling beachtete ihn gar nicht. Er lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen an der Tür und schlug immer wieder leicht mit dem Hinterkopf gegen das gepolsterte Türblatt. „Ich Idiot, ich Idiot, ich bin so ein Idiot“, murmelte er dabei und Stefan fühlte sich mehr denn je wie ein Eindringling, obwohl er doch zuerst hier gewesen war. Während er noch überlegte, wie er am besten auf sich aufmerksam machen sollte, ohne den anderen zu erschrecken, öffnete der endlich seine Augen und bemerkte seine Umgebung. Sie starrten sich schweigend an, bevor der Unbekannte verlegen seinen Blick abwandte. „Uah, sorry, ich wollte nicht... ich hab nur...“ Er gab auf und Stefan musste unwillkürlich grinsen.  
„Kein Ding. Ich wollte auch nicht und hab auch nur...“ Stefan deutete vage auf das Buch. Der andere grinste ebenfalls und griff das Thema auf, nach einem kurzen Rundumblick. „Ist ja krass hier.“  
„Ja, dachte ich auch.“  
„Ich bin übrigens Timo“, sagte er verspätet, während sein Blick an den Regalen klebte.  
„Stefan. Was bringt dich zu der Feststellung, du seist ein Idiot, auf die Gefahr hin, dass es mich nichts angeht.“  
Timo winkte ab und seufzte. „Ich sollte mir abgewöhnen, Leute anzugraben, denen das Interesse nicht gefällt, um es mal diplomatisch auszudrücken.“  
„Uh, ja, so was kann am Ego kratzen.“ Stefan konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand Timo so einfach abwies. Denn schlecht sah er nun wirklich nicht aus, mit den aschblonden Haaren und den Sommersprossen im Gesicht. Gleichzeitig schien er eine sportliche Figur unter den Klamotten zu verbergen. Er wirkte frech und energiegeladen. Doch Stefan war kein Experte darin was Frauen mochten. Das merkte er schon daran, wie wenig er Kira verstand und er wusste auch nicht, was für eine Frau Timo da angegraben hatte. Die Geschmäcker waren eben verschieden. „Aber da hilft nur Luft holen und erneut in den Kampf stürzen“, versuchte er sich an hilfreicher Aufmunterung.  
Timo lachte und kam näher. „Nee, lass mal. War eh nur ein halbherziger Versuch. Und wovor versteckst du dich hier drin?“  
„Hatte keine wirkliche Lust auf Party. Bin nur die Begleitung ohne gebraucht zu werden.“  
„Uh, das is hart.“  
„Nicht wirklich. Ich hab ja was Interessantes gefunden.“ Stefan hielt das Buch hoch und Timo legte den Kopf schief, um den Titel zu erkennen.  
„Das Universum? Stehst du auf das Thema?“  
Stefan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich finde es faszinierend.“  
„Yoah, Sterne sind cool, aber ich hätte mir wahrscheinlich ein anderes Buch geschnappt.“  
„Welches denn?“  
Nun zuckte Timo mit den Schultern. „Ich müsste erst herausfinden, was es alles gibt. Ist echt krass hier“, stellte er zum zweiten Mal fest und Stefan konnte nur erneut zustimmen.

Timo bekam keine Gelegenheit nach einem Buch zu suchen. Die Tür ging erneut auf und gab den Blick auf eine junge Frau mit kurzen, dunklen Haaren und einem engen Outfit frei. Ihr Gesicht kam ihm bekannt vor. „Oh Fuck, ich hab vergessen abzuschließen! Mein Alter bringt mich um, wenn er mitbekommt, dass hier jemand drin war.“ Sie war wohl dann die Gastgeberin.  
„Wir haben nichts angefasst“, sagte Timo scheinbar aus Reflex. Stefan biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe um nicht laut loszulachen, immerhin hatte er noch immer das Astronomiebuch in der Hand, was das Gegenteil bewies.  
„Raus hier!“, fauchte sie aufgebracht. Hastig stellte Stefan das Buch dahin zurück, wo er es raus genommen hatte und schnappte sich dann die Bierflasche.  
„Sorry, war echt nicht böse gemeint. Ist ne geile Bibliothek“, sagte er, als er an ihr vorbei hinaus in den Flur trat. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich ein wenig, doch sie antwortete nichts darauf. Sie schloss lediglich mit einem lauten Klicken hinter ihnen den Raum ab, steckte den Schlüssel ein und wandte sich anderen zu. Timo zog Stefan mit sich hinunter ins Erdgeschoss bis in die großräumige Küche. Erst dort sahen sie sich an und begannen gleichzeitig zu lachen.  
„Hast du ihr Gesicht gesehen? Als hätten wir den Weltuntergang verursacht.“  
„Na ja, hab mir schon gedacht, dass da keiner rein sollte. Kein Mensch bei klarem Verstand würde wildfremde Leute unbeaufsichtigt an so einen Schatz lassen.“  
„Stimmt wohl. Schade nur.“ Timo schnappte sich ein Bier, schob einen Teller mit irgendwelchem frittierten Fingerfood zur Seite und setzte sich dann auf die Arbeitsplatte. Auf der Kücheninsel ihm gegenüber standen unzählige Knabbersachen. Stefan stellte sich neben Timo, mit der Hüfte an die Kante gelehnt, und betrachtete die Sachen unentschlossen, bevor er schließlich nach einem Spieß mit Käsewürfel und Weintraube griff. Hunger hatte er keinen, denn kurz bevor Kira bei ihm aufgeschlagen war, hatte er sich Baguettes aus dem Ofen genehmigt gehabt.

„Ich hab Bock auf Cookies“, sagte Timo unvermittelt.  
„Echt jetzt?“ Stefan blinzelte verwirrt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Timo plötzlich darauf kam.

„Na ja, Cookies gehen doch immer. Keine Ahnung, wieso da kein Süßkram dabei ist. Gehört schließlich zu ner Geburtstagsparty dazu.“  
„Also doch Geburtstag. Ich nehme an, die, die uns eben rausgeworfen hat?“  
„Jepp, Simone. Kennst du sie nicht?“  
„Doch vom Sehen her, aber wie gesagt, ich bin nur die Alibibegleitung.“ Stefan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also, Cookies. Welche Sorte?“  
„Tripple Chocolate natürlich, was denn sonst?“, erwiderte Timo in einem Ton, als wäre das eine absolut absurde Frage gewesen.  
„Ah, natürlich. Verzeihung.“  
„Schade, dass es hier keine gibt.“ Timo zog eine Schnute und baumelte mit den Beinen, sodass seine Schuhe jedes Mal dumpf gegen die weiße Hochglanzschranktür stießen.  
„Dann besorgen wir eben welche.“ Sollte ja keiner behaupten, dass Stefan nicht spontan sein konnte. Und der Gedanke an Cookies war gar nicht mal so schlecht. Man wollte ja immer das, was man gerade nicht haben konnte.  
„Jetzt noch? Subways liegt soweit entfernt, dass es elf ist und die geschlossen haben, ehe wir dort sind, die von McDoof find ich Mist und an der Tanke die sind auch eher unbefriedigend. Nein, ich meine so richtig geile Cookies, die einfach nur nach Schokolade schmecken, außen knusprig sind und innen so schön zäh.“ Timo seufzte langgezogen.  
„Meine Güte, der Herr hat Ansprüche. Und ich hab jetzt auch Bock drauf, vielen Dank auch! Dann hilft wohl nur selber machen. Zu dir oder zu mir?“, fragte Stefan ergeben und stellte seine leere Bierflasche ab.  
Timo sah ihn mit Augen so groß wie Unterteller an. „Du kannst Cookies?“  
„Natürlich. Du nicht?“  
Timos „Heirate mich?“ begleitet von einem erstklassigen Bambiblick sollte wohl nein bedeuten.  
Stefan verdrehte die Augen. „Ich glaube, du hast da ein wenig die Reihenfolge durcheinandergebracht. Du solltest mit dem Antrag wenigstens bis nach den Cookies warten.“  
„Oh, ja, stimmt, ich hab mich wohl mitreißen lassen.“ Timo lachte und kratzte sich verlegen im Nacken.  
„Kommt vor, dann also zu mir. Ich dürfte noch alles da haben. Aus leidlicher Erfahrung hab ich gelernt, dass man immer für Notfälle vorbereitet sein sollte. Ich würde sagen, dies ist ein Notfall höchster Stufe.“  
„Dem kann ich nur beipflichten.“ Timo nickte ernst, leerte sein Bier und ließ sich von der Arbeitsplatte gleiten. Sie sammelten ihre Jacken an der Garderobe ein und traten raus an die frische Luft. Es war kühl aber trocken. Eine untypische Novembernacht.  
„Ähm, was ist mit deiner Begleitung?“, fragte Timo, als die Tür hinter ihnen zu fiel.  
Für einen Moment verspürte Stefan so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Kira hatte er in den letzten Minuten vollkommen vergessen. Doch das Gewissen verzog sich sofort wieder, denn Kira ihrerseits schien ihn auch nicht wirklich zu vermissen. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, wieso sie ihn auf dieser Party überhaupt gebraucht hatte. „Die wird kaum merken, dass ich weg bin. Ich schreib ihr ne kurze Nachricht, das passt dann schon.“ Stefan zog sein Smartphone hervor, meldete sich bei seiner Freundin ab und steckte es dann wieder weg. Damit war die Sache auch erledigt. Sie hatte einen Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung und würde irgendwann von allein auftauchen.

„Bist du mit dem Auto da?“, fragte Timo, während er am Gartenzaun eines der vielen Fahrräder aufschloss.  
„Nee, Kira ist gefahren. Ein eigenes Auto passt nicht ganz in mein Budget, leider.“  
„Ist hier in der Stadt eh die Hölle, meines benutz ich nur für Langstrecken. Also gut, wo geht’s lang?“  
Stefan deutete die Straße hinunter. „Wir müssen ins Westviertel. Ist leider ein kleiner Fußmarsch, sorry.“  
„Macht nichts, habe nichts anderes vor heute Nacht und für Cookies lauf ich auch ans andere Ende der Stadt.“  
„So weit ist es Gott sei Dank dann doch nicht. Aber wir könnten auch den Bus nehmen, sobald ich eine Bushaltestelle finden kann.“  
„Nö nö, lass mal, oder hast du es eilig?“  
„Nope.“  
„Super.“  
Während Timo sein Rad schob und Stefan seine Hände tief in den Jackentaschen vergraben hatte, begannen sie eine Unterhaltung über ihre Studienrichtungen. Die unterschiedlichen Fakultäten waren über die ganze Stadt verstreut, weshalb es kein Wunder war, dass sie sich bisher noch nicht begegnet waren. Sie wechselten zu Bekannten, die sie vielleicht gemeinsam haben könnten, und dann zu Hobbys und anderen Themen. In der Zwischenzeit verließen sie das reiche Viertel, kamen durch ein Gebiet mit Vorstadtreihenhäusern, die um diese Zeit still lagen, und erreichten schließlich das Studentenviertel mit seinen Altbauten und den dazwischen hochgezogenen Appartementblocks. Die Hauptstraße, die sie überqueren mussten, war dabei wie eine merkliche Grenze zwischen den Gebieten.

Nach einer halben Stunde Fußmarsch erreichten sie endlich Stefans Adresse. Das Mehrfamilienhaus mit dem dunklen Klinker und den alten Fenstern wirkte von außen Trist, aber es war auf einem halbwegs modernen Stand und die Miete war erschwinglich. Da würde Stefan sich über so etwas nicht beschweren, auch wenn Kira das gerne hin und wieder tat.  
Eine alte Platane am Gehweg diente bereits für andere Fahrräder als Abstellgelegenheit. Timo stellte seines dazu und folgte Stefan in den dritten Stock in seine Wohnung.  
Sie war klein, hatte aber immerhin zwei Zimmer und sowohl ein vernünftiges Bad als auch eine bereits eingerichtete Küche.

Stefan ließ Schuhe und Jacke im Flur zurück und ging in die Küche durch um Licht zu machen und sein Smartphone in die kleine Anlage zu stöpseln. Der dämliche Akku war schon wieder fast leer. Er wählte seine Lieblingstracklist, während er am Rande registrierte, dass Kira seine Nachricht zwar gelesen aber nicht beantwortet hatte. Sie schien ihn wirklich nicht zu vermissen.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen wandte er sich wieder Timo zu. „Setz dich, machs dir bequem... sofern das möglich ist.“ Er lachte und deutete auf die billigen IKEA-Stühle. Wenn er sich in der kleinen Küche aufhielt, dann normalerweise nicht zum Sitzen. Sie dienten eher zur Ablage. Dementsprechend musste er auch erst einen Stapel Ordner beiseite legen, damit Timo sich tatsächlich setzen konnte.  
„Ähm, willst du was trinken? Ich hab Wasser, Kaffee...“ Er warf einen hastigen Blick in den Kühlschrank. „Saft, Cola, äh, kein Bier mehr und die Milch erwähnen wir nicht.“ Mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck schüttete er den verdächtig dickflüssigen Rest des Tetrapacks in die Spüle.  
Timo lachte. „Cola passt. Ich hoffe, das ist kein Vorgeschmack auf deine Backkünste.“  
„Lach du nur, du wirst niederknien vor der Meisterlichkeit meiner Backkünste.“  
„Aha.“ Timo feixte und hielt sich an dem Colaglas fest, das Stefan ihm reichte. „Soll ich was helfen?“  
„Nee, lass mal, sitz du nur da und sieh gut aus“, entgegnete Stefan leichthin. Verspätet wurde ihm klar, was er da gesagt hatte. Die Peinlichkeit überspielte er, indem er bei der Suche nach allem was er brauchte, den Kopf extra tief in den Schrank steckte.

Es war tatsächlich schon eine Weile her, dass er Cookies gemacht hatte, doch das Rezept für ein garantiert perfektes Ergebnis lag fein säuberlich gefaltet neben der Mehltüte gemeinsam mit den Rezepten für Brownies und Muffins. Mehr brauchte es zum Überleben nicht. Und mehr konnte er auch nicht. Alle drei Zettel hatten bereits einige Fettflecken gesammelt.  
„Also, wenn ich Cookies machen könnte, würde ich mich von nichts anderem mehr ernähren“, brach Timo die peinliche Stille zwischen ihnen und Stefan wandte sich ihm mit der Beute aus seinem Vorratsschrank zu. „Dachte ich am Anfang auch, aber hat man mal so ein ganzes Blech in kürzester Zeit allein vernichtet, verlieren sie für eine Weile ihren Reiz.“ Er klapperte mit Rührschüssel und Waage, packte extra viele Schokochunks dazu und kippte im Nu alle nötigen Zutaten zusammen. Das halbwegs gleichmäßige verteilen auf zwei Bleche dauerte dann schon länger, weil die klebrige Masse wie immer recht anhänglich an den Löffeln haftete.

Ohne Umschweife schob Stefan schließlich die leere Schüssel mit den Teigresten zu Timo, der das mit leuchtenden Augen annahm. Kira jammerte in so einem Fall immer nur über ihre Figur, dabei war das Schüssel sauberlecken der halbe Spaß an der Sache. Und überhaupt, er sollte aufhören Kira und Timo zu vergleichen. Was sollte der Scheiß bitte?  
Er schob beide Bleche in den Ofen und setzte sich dann Timo gegenüber an den kleinen Tisch, um ihm beim Schüssel auslecken zuzusehen. Hingebungsvoll und gewissenhaft nahm der mit dem Zeigefinger den Teig aus der Schüssel auf und leckte ihn dann auf eine Art sauber, die fast schon obszön war. Stefan schaffte es nicht, wegzusehen. Sein Gast schien eine Naschkatze zu sein, durch und durch.  
„Gib mal was ab“, forderte Stefan schließlich ohne seinen Blick von Timos Mund abzuwenden. Der hielt in seinem Tun inne und sah scheinbar verwirrt zwischen Schüssel, seinem Finger und Stefan hin und her. Stefan folgte dem Blick. Die Schüssel war blitzeblank leer geputzt, der Teig an Timos Finger die letzte Ausbeute.  
In Zeitlupe hielt Timo ihm über den Tisch hinweg seine Hand entgegen und begann zu grinsen. „Das hättest du dir eher überlegen müssen. Ist der letzte Rest.“  
„Seh ich“, entgegnete Stefan und schluckte trocken. Der ihm entgegen gestreckte Finger implizierte Gedanken, die er nicht unter Kontrolle bekam. Sie waren aufregend und auch ein wenig ängstigend. Als Timo seine Hand zurückziehen wollte, hatte Stefan danach gegriffen, noch bevor er seine Handlung in Frage stellen konnte. Er legte seine Lippen um die raue Fingerkuppe und nahm mit der Zungenspitze den Teig auf ohne den Blickkontakt mit Timo zu brechen. Er konnte sehen, wie dessen Adamsapfel hektisch auf und ab hüpfte, als er schluckte. Als absolut nichts mehr von der süßen Masse zu schmecken war, sondern nur noch Timos Haut, löste Stefan sich endlich und lehnte sich zurück. Sein Hirn holte langsam auf und erklärte ihm, was genau er da gerade getan hatte. Das konnte doch wohl nicht sein Ernst sein.

„Shit!“ Stefan sprang auf und trat zum Ofen, um etwas zu tun zu haben, doch die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es noch immer acht Minuten dauern würde, bis die Cookies fertig waren. Er brach mitten in der Bewegung ab und blieb mit dem Rücken zu Timo und gesenktem Kopf stehen. Es gab nun wirklich nichts, womit er diese total bescheuerte Aktion überspielen konnte. Eine bescheuerte Aktion, die sich absolut geil angefühlt hatte. Sein Herz raste, seine Finger zitterten und ja verdammt, er konnte die Aufregung auch in seiner Hose spüren. Er hörte es hinter sich klappern, dann ein langgezogenes Seufzen.  
„Tickst du jetzt aus?“, fragte Timo leise und Stefan schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Ansehen konnte er Timo jedoch plötzlich nicht mehr. Obwohl der das überraschend ruhig hinzunehmen schien.  
„Wie lange noch, bis die Cookies fertig sind?“  
Stefan sah erneut auf die Uhr. „Sechs Minuten.“  
„Okay.“ Stefan konnte plötzlich einen warmen Körper hinter sich spüren und drehte sich automatisch um, so stand er fast Nase an Nase mit Timo in der engen Küche. So nah, dass er ihn riechen und jedes Detail an ihm erkennen konnte. Er wusste nicht, was genau Timos Gesichtsausdruck bedeutete, doch es war keine Ablehnung, sondern Offenheit. Stefan warf alle Zweifel über Bord und schaltete sein Denken ab, als er sich die wenigen Zentimeter vor lehnte. Oder taten sie es gleichzeitig? Es war egal. Das Ergebnis war, dass sich ihre Lippen trafen, während sie die Arme umeinander schlangen und in einer wilden Knutscherei versanken.  
Stefan lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte hinter sich und zog Timo in der Bewegung mit sich, bis sich ihre Körper berührten. Seine Hände wanderten über den Rücken, seine Zunge erkundete den fremden Mund und neben seiner Erregung konnte er die von Timo spüren. Das da vor ihm war durch und durch ein Mann und es störte ihn keinen Millimeter. Seine Instinkte waren auf Fühlen eingestellt, sodass er um sich herum nichts anderes mehr mitbekam.

Erst das laute Geräusch einer zuschlagenden Tür ließ sie auseinander fahren und als Stefan den Blick hob, entdeckte er Kira, die im Flur stand, eine Hand noch an der Klinke der Wohnungstür. Sie sagte kein Wort, sondern starrte sie nur an. Stefan wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte.

Es war schließlich Timo, der das gespenstische Schweigen brach und das mit ganz und gar unerwarteten Worten. „Kira? Was machst du denn hier?“

Sie ließ langsam ihre Hand von der Türklinke sinken und bewegte den Mund, als würde sie etwas antworten wollen, doch es kam kein Ton hervor. Es gab Stefan etwas, worauf er sich in dieser absolut absurden Situation konzentrieren konnte.

„Ihr kennt euch?“, fragte er verwirrt. Verspätet erinnerte Stefan sich daran, dass er offenbar beim Abgleich ihrer Bekannten nicht einmal Kiras Namen erwähnte hatte. Kein gutes Zeichen.  
„Könnte man meinen. Wir sind immerhin seit vier Monaten zusammen, nicht, dass ihr das sonderlich viel zu bedeuten scheint, aber das hab ich schon seit einer Weile vermutet“, antwortete Timo trocken.  
„Willst du mir das vorwerfen? Du bist derjenige, der gerade fremd knutscht! Mit einem Kerl! Bist du auf einmal ne Schwuchtel, oder was?“, fauchte Kira frei nach dem Motto, dass Angriff die beste Verteidigung war.  
„Hättest du mir in den letzten Monaten zugehört, wüsstest du, dass ich auf beides stehe“, entgegnete Timo ruhig.

Stefan sah zwischen beiden hin und her, wie bei einem Tennismatch und wurde vom penetranten Klingeln der Eieruhr kurzfristig abgelenkt. Eilig holte er die Bleche aus dem Ofen, übertrieben konzentriert dabei sich nicht zu verbrennen.  
„Und Stefan? Stand der auch die ganze Zeit schon auf Kerle, oder was? Willst du gar nichts dazu sagen?“, forderte Kira aufgebracht.

Es gab tausend Dinge, die Stefan ihr an den Kopf werfen wollte, aber er saß im Glashaus und im Gegensatz zu Timo hatte er nicht den Verdacht gehabt, dass sie fremdging. Bis eben war er es gewesen, der hier der Böse in der Geschichte sein würde. Doch wie es aussah, nahmen sie sich alle nichts. Nach diesem Abend gab es eigentlich nur eine Sache, derer er sich sicher war.   
„Gib mir meinen Wohnungsschlüssel und verschwinde. Deine Sachen kann Annette oder wer auch immer in den kommenden Tagen hier abholen.“  
„Spinnst du? Das kann nicht...“  
Stefan ließ sie nicht ausreden. „Das ist mein voller Ernst und ich sag es nicht noch mal. Für den Moment hab ich auch nicht mehr dazu zu sagen. Aufregen brauchst du dich auch nicht, immerhin scheinen wir beide nicht viel Interesse an dieser Beziehung gehabt zu haben. Du schleppst mich zu Partys bei denen du mich überhaupt nicht benötigst und obwohl ich dazu nicht in Laune bin. Wir haben uns kaum gesehen in den vergangenen Wochen und es hat mich ehrlich gesagt kaum gestört.“ Stefan machte sich innerlich auf einen Kampf gefasst, auch wenn er dafür gerade wenig Kraft hatte, doch Kira schien ihre Position in der ganzen Sache zu begreifen oder hatte tatsächlich nicht das Interesse, hier um irgendetwas zu kämpfen.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen kämpfte sie den Schlüssel von ihrem Bund, pfefferte ihn auf den Boden und riss die Tür wieder auf. „Viel Spaß noch ihr Schwuchteln“, fauchte sie bevor die Tür erneut ins Schloss knallte.

Seine Nachbarn würden sich dazu sicherlich noch äußern, aber darum konnte Stefan sich im Moment wirklich keine Gedanken machen. Die Frage war, wie lange es dauern würde, bevor das ganze Semester von dieser Situation erfahren würde, und zwar aus Kiras Sicht, bei der sie das Opfer sein würde, um von ihren eigenen Fehltritten abzulenken. Ganz zu schweigen von dem kleinen Detail, dass er eben gerade mit einem Kerl rumgemacht und es verdammt noch mal genossen hatte. Da würde ein ganzer Haufen komplizierte Scheiße auf ihn zukommen.

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als Timo sich aus seiner eigenen Starre löste und in den Flur trat. „Wo willst du hin?“, fragte Stefan leise.  
„Ist wohl besser, wenn ich gehe.“  
„Willst du mich ernsthaft mit den ganzen Cookies allein lassen?“ Stefan pfefferte die benutzte Schüssel vom Tisch in die Spüle. Da sie nur aus Plastik war, wurde die dramatische Geste weder von Scherben noch von lautem Klirren begleitet. Kraftlos ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken und verbarg sein Gesicht auf seinen verschränkten Armen. Was für eine Scheiße!  
Abgesehen von der noch immer spielenden Musik im Hintergrund blieb es einige Augenblicke still, dann verrieten die Geräusche, dass Timo näher kam und sich wieder an den Tisch setzte.  
„Tut mir leid“, sagte Timo schließlich leise.  
„Muss es nicht. Und wenn, dann sind wir alle gleichermaßen Schuld. Was bitte ist das denn für ein Zufall, dass wir mit der gleichen Frau zusammen sind... waren. So was gibts doch sonst nur in billigen Romanzen. Und woher wusstest du, dass du nicht der Einzige bist?“ Stefan hatte nicht die Kraft aufzusehen, deshalb ließ er seinen Kopf auf seinen Armen liegen und die Augen geschlossen, während er so vor sich hin plapperte.  
„Ich war mir nicht wirklich sicher, hatte nur meinen Verdacht, aber vor zwei Wochen hatte sie plötzlich Kratzer auf dem Rücken, die definitiv von einer großen Hand kamen und zwar nicht von meiner. Deshalb hab ich auf der Party ein wenig rum gebaggert. Wusste nicht, dass sie auch da sein würde.“  
Stefan streckte den rechten Arm auf dem Tisch Richtung Timo. „Von meiner aber auch nicht.“ Seine Fingernägel waren absolut kurz, weil es ihn kirre machte, wenn er sie aus Nervosität oder Langeweile einriss.  
Timo gab ein knappes Geräusch aus Schnauben und Lachen von sich. „Alter, das wäre mir echt zu anstrengend, so viele Partner. Aber das erklärt, warum sie so selten Zeit hatte. Wir haben zwar immer mit Gummi, aber ich glaub, ich werd mich nächste Woche mal testen lassen.“  
Stefan verzog das Gesicht. Er wollte darüber nicht nachdenken. „Ich komm mit.“  
Es entstand wieder eine Pause, doch sie war schon nicht mehr ganz so drückend wie zuvor.

Eine leichte Berührung an seiner ausgestreckten Hand ließ Stefan innerlich zusammenzucken, doch er hielt still. Das schien Timo zu motivieren, denn er legte seine Hand ganz über die von Stefan, warm und kräftig. Ein angenehmes Gefühl.  
„Hast du sie, also, liebst du sie?“, wollte Timo leise wissen und räusperte sich dann.  
Über die Antwort musste Stefan nicht wirklich nachdenken. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Ist ein Schock, das Ganze, aber ich werds verkraften. Lass uns das Thema fürs erste vergessen.“  
„Okay.“  
„Jetzt probier halt endlich einen der Cookies, deshalb bist du doch hier.“ Ihm war im Moment der Appetit auf Cookies vergangen. Er konnte spüren, wie Timo sich zur Arbeitsplatte streckte und sich einen der lauwarmen Riesenkekse angelte. Doch seine Hand ließ er dabei nicht los, als hätte er Angst, dass Stefan sich dann zurückziehen würde. Der war sich da auch nicht so sicher. Vielleicht würde er bei Tageslicht das alles hier bereuen, aber im Moment dachte er auch nicht daran, loszulassen. In Worte wollte er das nicht fassen, aber es gab eine einfache Geste, mit der er das kommunizieren konnte. Er drehte seine Hand unter Timos, bis er dessen Handgelenk umfassen konnte. Dann hob er endlich den Kopf und sah Timo an.  
„Schmeckts?“ Doch die Frage war überflüssig. Die geschlossenen Augen und das obszöne Stöhnen waren eindeutig genug.  
„Heirate mich!“, brummte Timo mit vollem Mund und Stefan musste grinsen. Bei ihm schien Liebe tatsächlich durch den Magen zu gehen.  
„Du hast die Reihenfolge immer noch nicht ganz verstanden, aber wir kommen der Sache näher.“ Stefan festigte seinen Griff, sodass Timo ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen ansah. „Warte bis zum Morgen, wenn die Cookies kalt und alt sind.“  
„Ich würde gern bleiben, nicht nur wegen der Cookies“, gestand Timo und zeigte endlich wieder ein wenig Unsicherheit.  
„Dann bleib nicht nur wegen der Cookies. Morgen werden wir dann sehen, ob ich nicht doch noch total durchdrehe.“ Stefan griff mit seiner freien Hand in Timos Nacken und zog ihn über den kleinen Tisch zu sich, um einen Fleck geschmolzener Schokolade von seinem Mundwinkel zu kosten.

Die leichte Berührung endete in einer ausgewachsenen Knutscherei, die nach Schokoladencookies und mehr schmeckte. Als sie den Kuss unterbrachen und sich in die Augen sahen, wusste Stefan eines mit Sicherheit: was auch immer der Morgen bringen würde, die Nacht würde interessant werden und der Schlaf musste noch ein Weilchen warten.

oOo

Cookie gut, alles gut ^_^


End file.
